


Growing Pain.

by Ahyuk



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahyuk/pseuds/Ahyuk





	Growing Pain.

李赫宰一眼不发地踩过地面上的纸张，把李东海抱了个满怀，那个拥抱很紧很用力，手臂环过肩膀扣住他坚硬的锁骨，像窒息后的救赎。

他把脚踝还伤着的李东海打横抱回家，李东海真的很轻，过度疲劳使他瘦得像骨架外裹了一层美好的皮，上面却坠着沉重而深刻的铅块。走出公司的时候天气像他们第一次遇见那样下着雨，像千万颗银针刺下来。雨水跳落在李赫宰的肩头，也滴落在李东海的脸上，最后却都洇入李赫宰的西装布料，晕开一片氤氲的深色。

那天晚上李赫宰第一次真正进入李东海的身体，李东海太青涩也太稚嫩，只懂得献祭一般挺起腰股往李赫宰的方向递去，他迷茫地瞪着一双缀满泪液的眼睛，用脚跟生涩地去磨李赫宰的后背，甚至渴求着李赫宰给予他的疼痛。

李赫宰心口酸软得难过，放缓了力气怕李东海受伤，唇在他额前点吻，再一路向下，虔诚地路过鼻梁，唇瓣，胸口与小腹。整根进去的时候李东海双手搂着他的脖子往下压，齿间含混着模糊而破碎的呻吟。水雾弥漫在他好看的眼睛里，沉甸甸地凝出泪滴。

李赫宰握着李东海白嫩的脚踝，俯下头亲吻他肌肉线条美好的小腿，一次次流连。那是他多个夜晚无法入睡的罪魁祸首，却因为李赫宰的啄吻而变得甜蜜非常。李赫宰一边缓缓顶弄，一边吻他受伤的脚踝。

李东海猛地一眨眼睛，一滴饱满的泪水从他长长的眼睫上坠下来，破碎在颊侧。他凑过去挨近李赫宰的耳朵，热气暧昧而悲伤地喷在李赫宰侧脸，就像他们第二次在李赫宰家对话那样。

李东海说，赫宰，我腿痛。

李赫宰温柔地吻他的额头，回答，我们东海要长高了。


End file.
